


regrets collect

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: You miss Steve, sometimes you forget that Bucky misses him too
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 5





	regrets collect

“I feel like I cant breathe Buck. I see him everywhere - our - my house is still full of his stuff. Memories too” You stood up suddenly, Bucky’s worried eyes still locked onto you as you made your way across the room, “Like we had our first kiss here, he asked me to be his girlfriend on that sofa. He - he left me there, storming out of that door-”  
Your voice broke off, throat clenching around absent tears as you tried to keep your composure. Bucky moved to comfort you but you held up your hand, determined to keep going.  
“It’s suffocating, B, I cant stay here anymore. I just cant. I mean - for fucks sake - the bed still smells like him. Every time I pause to breathe I feel like I’m going to - to break. I cant stop, I need to keep going, please just let me keep going-”  
That was the point where Bucky finally stepped in, grabbing your hands as he tried to stop you from continuing your work, frowning at the desperation in your tone.  
“You’re going to work yourself to death if I let you, doll. You know I cant let you do that - he wouldn’t want to see you like that -”  
Those words seemed to flip a switch inside you, all the sadness you felt suddenly turning into all-consuming rage.  
“Fuck him and what he wants! He obviously didn’t give a fuck when he left”  
“You know he cares-”  
“Five years! Five years gone just like that! Doesn’t seem like he cares very much”  
“You don’t mean that” Bucky said, firm voice wavering slightly, “You know he would’ve come back and sorted this out if he could - like he always did”  
The blunt words sobered you just enough to bring you back down to earth, your mind switching back to grief as the image of Steve’s dead body reappeared in your head.  
Whimpering, your knees buckled, sending you down to the floor as Bucky wrapped his arms around you, empty promises of hope and the future being whispered into your ears.  
“I need to know how” you eventually sobbed, hands tightening into fists, “I cant stop until I know how it happened”  
“I know,” Bucky sighed, pulling you even closer, “I know”


End file.
